Happy Tree Friends Big Brother
by FlippyxFlaky
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends are in for a surprise :D
1. DB, Flippy, Cuddles!

Krystal: "Hello, everyone. Welcome to Big Brother! I'm your host, Krystal. Today, 10 Tree Friends will be entering the Big Brother house. Ohhhh, knows? We might find some romance!"

-Audience cheers-

Krystal: Well, let's not keep you eager beavers waiting any longer! Our first housemate loves to dance…Disco style! He's into the ladies, and is a total hopeless romantic! Give it up for….Disco Bear!"

-Audience boos Disco Bear as he moonwalks in-

Krystal:"So, Disco. What are you hoping to discover in the Big Brother house?"

Disco Bear: "Wells, I'll tell ya. I'm lookin' for a foxy lady who knows how to boogie!"

Krystal: "Ehrmm…Ok. Whatever floats your boat?" *Puts on fake smile* "Disco Bear, you may enter the house."

Disco Bear: "Thanks, babe."

-He winks and he moonwalks into the BB house-

Disco Bear: "Yo, is anybody here? Foshizzle." (I don't know how Disco Bear would sound: x)

Krystal: "Awww! Looks like he's lonely. How about we bring in the next contestant?"

Guy in the audience: "YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Krystal: "Shut up. Anywho, here's our next contestant! He an ex-war veteran, and he owns his own Jeep! Here's the adorable bear everyone loves…Flippy!"

Girls in the audience: "We love you, Flippy!"

Krystal: "Wow, Flippy. Got ya own fan-club, eh?" *Nudges him in the shoulder*

Flippy: *Blush*

Krystal: "Aww! Is the widdle bear afraid of the widdle fangirls?"

Flippy: *Get's bowie knife out*

Krystal: "Uhh…SECURITY!"

Flippy: "What? I'm only showing you my knife. Don't you like it?"

Krystal: "Anyway…Flippy. What are you gonna be looking for in the house."

Flippy: Umm. I don't know." *Scratches back of his neck* I guess I'll just take it as it is?"

Krystal: "What about romance?" *Nudges him again*

Flippy: "What?"

Krystal: "What about romance?"

Flippy: "What?"

Krystal: "What about romance?"

Flippy: "What?"

Krystal: "What. About. Romance?"

Flippy: "Ohhhh. Heh, heh. I don't know."

Krystal: "Yes, isn't that nice? Ok, Flippy. You can enter the house."

Flippy: "Yay!" *Runs in screaming*

Krystal: *Tries not to laugh* Ok, ok. Next up is our fluffy little bunny friend who loves to explore, everybody, it's Cuddles!"

Cuddles: *Hops in awkwardly* "Hiya, Krystal!"

Krystal: "Yes, yes, hello Cuddles."

Cuddles: "Awsh, what's wrong?" *Hugs Krystal even more awkwardly*

Giggles: *Runs in screaming her toaster off* (Yes, she has a toaster.) "I HATE YOU CUDDLES!"

Krystal: "Ugh…I don't get paid enough for this…" *Walks off stage*


	2. Lumpy!

Krystal: Hello, and welcome back to Big Brother. Continuing on from last episodes random outburst, here's Cuddles.

Cuddles: Hiya again, Krystal.

Krystal: Yes, yes, that's nice and all. Cuddles, Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and what are you expecting to do in the BB house?

Cuddles: Was that a pun?

Krystal: Just get your ass into the house!

Cuddles: *Screams and run into the house*

Krystal: That's what I thought *Laughs evily*

*Audience boos Krystal*

Krystal: D`:

Krystal: "Ok, let's check in on our housemates!"

Cuddles: Wow, this place is a dump.

Flippy: You can talk. *Smirks*

Cuddles: What's that supposed to mean?

Flippy: I mean, have you looked in a mirror?

Cuddles: *Looks away*

Disco Bear: Yo, yo, yo disco-lishous pals, don't fight…party! *Disco ball drops out of nowhere and hits Flippy*

Cuddles: YES! *Laughs and points at Flippy*

Krystal: Well, looks like they're getting along fine. Let's bring out our next housemate!

*Audience cheers*

Krystal: Mhmm. Our next housemate is shy and timid, but can kick ass! Ladies and germs, it's Flaky!

Flaky: *Walks up to Krystal and hides behind her*

Krystal: Hello, Flaky.

Flaky: H-hello there, K-krystal. *Tries to smile*

Krystal: So, Flaky. Tell me, are you looking for someone special in the comp? There's a cute little bear in there?

Flaky: B-bears? WHERE! *Face plants on ground*

Krystal: We might need a shovel…

*Security guard drags Flaky into the house*

Krystal: Heh, that was like a moment out of one of those pedo movies. Okay then…Next up is a beaver…I think…who lost his hands and he still hasn't found them! Here's Johnny! *Makes an evil constipated face* Just kidding! Here's Handy!

Handy: *Walks up to Krystal but I'm like, an inch taller than him* :D

Krystal: *Puts out hand to shake*

Handy: *Makes irritated face*

Krystal: Oh, god. I love this show.

Handy: Can I enter the god-damn house?

Krystal: :O Ok, fine.

-After he leaves—

Krystal: Muhahaha! *Rings up Flippy* Answer it, answer it, answer it! FUCKING HELL ANSWER IT!

Security guard: Uhm, Krystal? You're not allowed to use phones.

Krystal: SHUUUSH! *Shoo's him away*

Flippy: Hello?

Krystal: Hello, is there an I.C Weiner's with you at the moment?

Flippy: I don't know, I'll just check.

*Background noises*

Flippy: Well, Krystal. I.C Weiner's told me to ask you if there's a guy there called SUCK MY BALLS BITCH! *Hangs up*

Krystal: *Cracks up laughing. Wipes away tear* Ok, next up is the Girly,girl, Giggles!

Giggles: Woo! *Waves at the audience*

*No one waves back*

Krystal: Oh, burn!

Giggles: *Slaps Krystal up-side the face* :O!

Krystal: *Waves arms around all spazzy*

Giggles: Are your arms having a seizure?

Krystal: STFU! *Kicks her ass*

Giggles: *Runs away into the house*

Krystal: Much better! Now, let me introduce to you, Lumpy!

Lumpy: *Walks in with a banana hanging out of his mouth* *Mumbles*

Krystal: I can't hear you, Lumpy. You got a big yellow thing in your mouth.

Lumpy: *Takes it out* I said you smell like chicken.

Krystal: *Narrows eyes*

Lumpy: Really...nice chicken?

Krystal: ...Just get in the god damn house.

Lumpy: Awww...

Krystal: Alright...before we go, let's check in again on our housemates!

Flippy: *Drawing a unicorn*

Cuddles: Are you queer?

Flippy: Probably.

Cuddles: ...*backs away*

Giggles: OMG! *Starts feeling Cuddles*

Cuddles: OH YEAH! *Starts feeling Giggles*

Audience: ...

Krystal: Anyway...we'll introduce 3 more people next time, but for now, goodnight.


End file.
